On attrape pas les GBoys avec du vinaigre
by Meiro
Summary: La guerre est finie et nos bishô adorés pensent enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent...


Auteurs : Meiro et Aury  
  
Titre : On attrape pas les G-Boys avec du vinaigre. (vous comprendrez plus tard)  
  
Genre : Yaoi, OOC, un peu délire (ça se voit pas tout de suite, mais c'est le fond même de l'histoire)  
  
Couples : 1x2 3x4 5xSally 6x9  
  
Disclaimer : Les bishô sont pas à nous (Aury lâche Wufei !) Mais si quelqu'un veut nous les offrir nous lui en serions éternellement reconnaissantes (  
  
Commentaire : C'est notre toute première fics, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous dire ce qui va et ce qui ne vas pas ! Petite annonce au passage : je devrais bientôt mettre en ligne une fics que je fais toute seule, sans Aury qui me sert quand même de bêta lectrice. Bon j'arrète mon blabla : BONNE LECTURE !!!  
  
XXXXXX = changement de lieux ou/et de temps. [blablabla] = ce que les auteuses ne peuvent s'empêcher de dire !  
  
Chapitre1 : Et le téléphone sonna.  
  
Ouf ! C'est bon, je crois qu'on les a semés ! Je l'espère Duo, souffla Quatre.  
  
Les G-Boys arrivèrent discrètement à l'une des nombreuses résidences de la famille Winner.  
  
Quatre : - Nous ne craignons plus rien ici. Rachid s'occupe de tout.  
  
Duo : - Non mais elle est complètement tarée cette fille ! On vient à peine de maîtriser Marimeïa et elle veut faire une grande fête avec tout le beau monde en l'honneur : « de nos valeureux héros qui ont su ramener la paix sur la Terre et les Colonies » Bah les héros aussi ils veulent en profiter un peu de la paix ! En plus elle aurait collé mon Hee-chan toute la soirée !  
  
Heero : - J'en frissonne encore rien que d'y penser ! [Quoi OOC ? On avait prévenu !] Merci Quatre, sans ton aide on ne s'en serait jamais sorti !  
  
Quatre : - Ce n'est rien Heero, moi non plus je ne me réjouissais pas à l'idée de cette soirée. Tout ce que je veux c'est me reposer.  
  
Trowa : - Entièrement d'accord.  
  
Wufei : - Moi aussi, merci Winner.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Un peu moins d'un an plus tard.  
  
Colonie L2, Orphelinat Maxwell :  
  
Hee-chan, c'est un désastre ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Duo, il est 6h du mat', je réparerai la balançoire plus tard, viens te recoucher, grommela le Japonais en se retournant dans le lit. Hein ? Quelle balançoire ? Ah oui ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, c'est bien pire !  
  
Heero finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, s'attendant à tout de la part de l'autoproclamé Shinigami. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. A la fin de la guerre, ils se sont installés sur L2 pour réaliser le rêve de Duo : ouvrir un orphelinat. Pendant que Duo s'occupait de la quinzaine d'enfants qu'ils avaient recueillis, Heero avait créé sa propre entreprise informatique, spécialisée dans les systèmes de sécurité et les antivirus. De temps en temps ils filaient un coup de main aux preventers.  
  
Ok, quelle nouvelle catastrophe ? Une de taille : Y'A PLUS DE CHOCOLAT POUR LE P'TIT DEJ DES MÔMES !!!  
  
Heero se passa la main sur la figure :  
  
Duo, viens ici, -dit-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui. Duo s'assit à côté de son mamour.- 1) Cesse de crier, tu vas réveiller les dits mômes. 2) On est dimanche : ils ne se lèveront pas avant midi, ils passeront directement au déjeuner. 3) OU VEUX-TU QUE JE TROUVE DU CHOCOLAT EN POUDRE UN DIMANCHE A 6H DU MAT' ?!!!  
  
Duo baissa les yeux sur la boîte vide qu'il tenait dans les mains et eut un petit sourire d'excuse tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rosée en réalisant qu'il venait de réveiller son Hee-chan pour rien. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour se confondre en excuses quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Colonie L3, cirque Bloom :  
  
Trowa se dirigeait vers la spacieuse roulotte dans laquelle il s'était installé avec Quatre à la fin de la guerre. Il consulta sa montre, 1h : faudrait qu'il apprenne à résister aux attaques calinoux et chibi-eyes des lionceaux. Ouvrant la porte il trouva Quatre endormi sur son laptop. Towa fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas voir son amant passer des heures entières à travailler sur son ordinateur. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de le convaincre de retourner sur L4 pour gérer la Wincorp, en lui affirmant que cela ne le dérangeait pas de quitter le cirque. Mais Quatre savait que Trowa tenait énormément au cirque. Deplus, comme ils donnaient un coup de main aux preventers de temps à autres, Quatre était heureux de ne pas avoir à subir les inquiétudes et réprimandes de ses s?urs [au nombre de 29 on vous le rappelle !]. Trowa emmena le petit blond dans leur lit puis s'endormit. Les deux amants se réveillaient doucement dans la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil [c'eeeeeeeeest bôôôôôôôôôôôô !!!!] lorsque le téléphone sonna.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Terre, Chine :  
  
Wufei sortait de la douche avec pour tout vêtement une simple serviette autour de la taille [devinez qui a eu cette idée ! Aury, arrête de baver !] . Il était 7h30 et il venait de finir son entraînement, ses élèves allaient arriver. Après la guerre, Sally et lui s'étaient installés sur Terre, en Chine. Sally avait trouvé un poste de médecin à l'hôpital de la ville et lui avait ouvert son propre Dojo, de temps à autres les preventers faisaient appelle à ses services. Wufei se remémora son premier cours, il avait été surpris par le nombre important d'élèves, mais Sally le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle vit arriver à l'hôpital une vingtaine de jeune gens qui venaient tous du Dojo [les méthodes de Wufei sont, comment dire, expéditives]. Wufei sourit en repensant à l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait Sally ce soir là. Il revint au présent en entendant les premiers élèves arriver. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
C'est fini pour le premier chapitre !!! Reviews please ? 


End file.
